To at least partially overcome these disadvantages of previously known devices, the present invention provides a modular mobile fract pump unit having for a radiator with a heat exchanger vertically for generally horizontal flow of air through the radiator and a duct provided on an air exit side of the heat exchanger to direct air exiting the heat exchanger upwardly. Preferably, the duct comprises a retractable duct for movement between an operative position for use in parked cooling operation and a storage position for transport of the unit as a road worthy vehicle, within the storage position the duct not increasing the overall width of the unit and in the operative position the duct extending laterally to the side of the unit beyond the storage position and increasing the overall width of the unit. Preferably, the duct is provided with cleaning access doors opening therethrough which can be opened to access the radiator for cleaning. Preferably, a pair of radiators are provided, one along on each side of the vehicle, with the ducts opening outwardly.
Preferably, a roof member may be provided to bridge laterally between two radiators proximate the top of the radiators. A fan is provided on the interior of each radiator to direct flow laterally outwardly through each radiator. With the roof member in place, the roof member requires air to be passed through the radiators to be drawn laterally from the front or rear or below the radiators reducing the likelihood that heated air discharged vertically from each duct may be drawn down into the fan and passed again through the radiator.
Vehicles carrying radiators in accordance with the present invention can be parked relatively close together side by side as, for example, within three feet of each other in which the case the ducts would extend to one side, about eighteen inches so that the ducts effectively meet.
As the radiators preferably have a substantial height and size, to provide for manual closing of the ducts, an arrangement is provided which permits a person on the ground to open and close the radiators avoiding the need to climb the unit and dangers associated therewith. Access doors are provided laterally of the unit through each duct which, preferably when each duct is in a closed position, can be opened by a person on the ground to facilitate the radiators being cleaned as in a known manner by the passage of water through the heat exchangers.
In one aspect, the present invention provides a modular mobile pump unit comprising:
an elongate mobile trailer having a first side, a second side, a front and a rear,
the trailer having a longitudinal centerline between the first side and the second side, the longitudinal center line dividing a first deck portion and a second deck portion,
the trailer having mounted thereon a pump to dispense a fluid, an internal combustion engine to power the pump, a first air cooled radiator to cool the engine and a second air cooled radiator to cool the engine,
the first radiator comprising a vertically extending first heat exchanger for passage of air horizontally therethrough to cool a fluid from the engine circulated within the first heat exchanger and a first fan to blow atmospheric air through the first heat exchanger,
the first radiator mounted to the trailer on the first deck portion proximate the first side with the first heat exchanger adjacent the first side and with the first fan laterally inwardly of the first heat exchanger, the first fan providing for passage of air through the first heat exchanger horizontally and laterally outwardly toward the first side of the trailer,
the first radiator having, a first duct member carried on the first radiator at a location laterally outwardly of the first heat exchanger and in the flow path of air from the first fan exiting horizontally and laterally from the first heat exchanger,
the first duct member movable relative to the first radiator from a storage position in which the first duct member does not extend laterally outwardly beyond the first side of the trailer and an operative position in which the first duct member extends laterally outwardly beyond the first side of the trailer,
in the operative position the first duct member receiving air passing laterally from the first heat exchanger and directing this air to exit vertically upwardly from a first duct outlet disposed along an upper edge of the first duct member,
the second radiator comprising a vertically extending second heat exchanger for passage of air horizontally therethrough to cool a fluid from the engine circulated within the second heat exchanger and a second fan to blow atmospheric air through the second heat exchanger,
the second radiator mounted to the trailer directly opposite the first radiator on the second deck portion proximate the second side with the second heat exchanger adjacent the second side and with the second fan laterally inwardly of the second heat exchanger, the second fan providing for passage of air through the second heat exchanger horizontally and laterally outwardly toward the second side of the trailer,
the second radiator having a second duct member carried on the second radiator at a location laterally outwardly of the second heat exchanger and in the flow path of air from the second fan exiting horizontally and laterally from the second heat exchanger,
the second duct member movable relative to the second radiator from a storage position in which the second duct member does not extend laterally outwardly beyond the second side of the trailer and an operative position in which the second duct member extends laterally outwardly beyond the second side of the trailer,
in the operative position the second duct member receiving air passing laterally from the second heat exchanger and directing this air to exit vertically upwardly from a second duct outlet disposed along an upper edge of the second duct member. Preferably, the invention provides an array of such units wherein the units are arranged side by side with a spacing between adjacent units at least equal to a spacing distance represented by the sum of a distance that the first duct member in the operative position extends beyond the first side of the trailer and a distance that the second duct member in the operative position extends beyond the second side of the trailer.